In Love with My Best Friend Father
by Jeri252
Summary: Bella Swan had fallen in love with Billy Black.He has fallen in love with her too.What happens when they act on it?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I woke up and got out of bed.I went to the bathroom.I shower,brush my teeth and hair.I wrap the towel around me and headed back to my room.I got dress.I put on short shorts and white t-shirt.I slipped my shoes on.I grabbed my keys and cell phone.I walked downstairs and left a note for Charlie.I walked out the house and Charlie car was gone.I got in my trunk and dailed the Black's rang three times and they heard it being picked up.

"Hello." Jacob voice came through the phone.

"Hey you up to?" I asked.

"Headed out." He said.

"Oh me later." I said.

"I Bells." He said.

I hang up and started the trunk.I headed off to the Black's minutes later I got to the house and turn off the trunk.I got up and walked up to the house.I open the door and slipped inside.I slip off my shoes and sat my stuff on the table by the door.I walked down the hall and into the living was sitting on the couch and his wheelchair was sitting by the couch.I walked over and around the looked up at me.

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Hey Billy." I said.

"Jacob ain't here." He said.

"I you doing sitting on the couch instead in your chair?" I asked.

"Just wanted to sit on the couch." He said.

"Did Jacob put on there?" I asked.

"Nope.I did it myself." He said.

"I thought you couldn't walk." I said.

"A year ago I started to get feels back in my legs so one day while Jacob was out I got out my chair and walked for the first time in years." He said.

" Jacob know?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

"You should." I said.

"I guess I can." He said.

I walked over and sit down beside him.

"I need to tell you something." I said.

"Ok." He said.

"I don't know when it happen but I've fallen in love with you." I said.

He grabbed me and pulled me onto his grabbed my cheeks inbetween his hands and stared at me.

"I've fallen in love with you too." He said.

I lean forward and kissed let go of my face and grabbed my pulled me agaisnt him and slipped his tongue in my mouth.I ran my fingers in his hair and grind against moved his lips to my neck and sucked my skin into his slipped his hands into my shorts and grabbed my grind up into me.I closed my eyes and threw my head back.

"I want mine now." He said.

"Yes.I'm yours." I said.

I heard my phone go off.I got up and went to get it.I answer it and it was Jacob.I hang up after he said bye and went back into the living was sitting in his chair.

"Jacob on his way home." I said.

"Ok." He said.

I walked back to the couch and sat watched tv waiting for Jacob to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy POV

Bella and I were watching tv when Jacob came walking in with just his cut-off walked up to Bella and pulled pulled her into a bear hug and then sat her sat back down and Jacob sat on the table facing her.

"Glad your here, Bells." Jake said.

"Yeah." She said.

"What you been doing here?" He asked.

"Just watching tv with your dad and waiting for you." She said.

"Oh ok." He said.

"Son." I said.

He turn to me.

"Yeah dad." He said.

"I have something to tell you." I said.

"Ok." He said.

"I been lieing to you for a long time." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I don't need to be in a wheelchair." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I stood up and walked over to the moved over and I sat stared at me with his mouth open.

"I can walk and been able for awhile." I said.

"Why are you just now telling me?" He asked.

"Cause it's time to be honest with you." I said.

"I can't believe this." He said.

Jacob stood up and walked away from the couch.

"Where are you going, Jake?" Bella asked.

"I need to get out of here for a few.I'll be back later." He said.

He stormed out and slam the door behind him.I felt Bella grab my hand.I looked at her.

"He just needs time to get his head around this." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

She moved closer and lean her head on my shoulder.I wrap my arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Are we going to tell him about us?" She asked.

"After he gets over this first." I said.

She pulled back and I looked at leaned up and I leaned brush her lips on mine and I press mine to moved back and got sat on my lap and wrap her arms around me.I slipped my arms around her waist and kissed slide her tongue in my mouth.I slipped my hands down to her butt and grabbed moved up my lap and pressed her breasts against my chest.I moved my lips to her jaw and kissed down it.

"I love your lips on mine." She said.

I grind her into me.I moved my lips down to her neck and sucked her skin into my mouth.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam voice asked.

Bella jumped up and turned around.I got up and turn to face mouth drop open.

"Yes I can stand.I been lieing to everybody and I don't need the wheelchair." I said.

"Ok but what the hell where yall to doing?" He asked.

I grabbed Bella hand.

"Bella and I are in love with each were going to date and I will tell Jacob about it when he is over the fact that I lied to him that I couldn't walk." I said.

"You better do it when he gets back.I don't know if I can keep this from the pack mind." He said.

"Fine.I'll tell him." I said.

"Good." He said.

We watch him walk out the house.I turn to Bella and she turned to me.

"I guess we have to tell him when he gets back." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

We sat back down to watch tv until Jacob got back.


End file.
